Do You Have The Time?
by itsnotametaphor
Summary: The device can tell you who the person that you will spend the rest of your life with will be. And Elizabeth Bennet is not taking it seriously. Last chapter is posted because I am done with this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own pride and prejudice or timer.**

I just saw TiMER on netflix and I thought of this. I hope you like it. I realise I have not finished some of my other stories but they don't seem to be getting any reviews so I don't really feel I should continue them. I just really want to write this because I had an idea and it ended up here. So here you go.

The year was 2030. The year of the cure for cancer. The year of the solution to pollution. Most of all, it was the year of the timer. The timer, a device which can tell you who the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with once you meet them. It is placed on your dominate hand and the countdown begins. However, if your future partner does not have a timer yet then your clock is left empty. Lastly if your partner in life dies or has their timer removed then your timer goes blank.

There are three things that are clear in this story...

**1)** My timer goes off in three days.

**2)** My mum is gushing in pride because of the fact that my sister Jane's timer goes off in three days as well.

**3)** It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife...and one such man and his sister and friend were arriving to spend the summer out in their recently acquired summer home...in three days. Oh fudge nuggets.

First let me introduce myself to you, my dear reader. My name is Elizabeth Bennett. I have one elder sister Jane, and one younger brother named James. I am 21 and living with my sister Jane in a small house in a city called Phoenix in a state called Arizona. Jane and I are on break from university and are spending it with our parents who live a place called Peoria. My parents live in a normal sized house in a small community filled to the brim with ladies who meet every Tuesdays and Wednesdays to gossip and crochet.

My mother, Fanny Bennett, how to explain her...loud, boasting, a bit daft, etc.. My father John Bennett is witty, smart, and a bit of an introvert. My little brother James is an alright kid. He is the little brother who spends the whole day with you to watch your favourite Doctor Who or Sherlock episodes when you're sick. He is the kind of brother who brings you ice cream and chamomile tea when you have cramps. He is the perfect little brother. My sister Jane is beautiful and she is genteel in every way. She is a fragile object who can break at the slightest touch. Jane is a calm and shy person who has the biggest heart on the planet. I, however am not. I am witty like my father and extroverted. My character is weird due to all of my involvement in fandoms such as Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, and Harry Potter. Yes, I am that kind of person.

Anyways back to my story... **03d-15****h**-**23m**-**43s** Is what my timer says as I sit in bed blogging. As I am about to reblog, yet again the Dean in shorts post, I hear a soft knock on my door. Jane comes in with the anxious look she has been wearing since the day we meet our 'ones' has been slowly creeping towards us.

"Janie"

"Lizzie"

"Can't sleep either huh?" I say as I reblog the post. Alt+left click, I have contributed my part in society.

"Not a wink, three days Lizzie! I wonder what he will be like." She sighs as she falls on my pink bean bag.

"I just hope my guys not a truckfaced douche bag." I reply as I scroll through the many Gifs of my multitude of fandoms.

"Lizzie, don't be like that." She scolds softly.

"Okay I will try not to be Lizzie...I will be the fancy Eliza Bennett of Hertfordshire homes." I exclaim proudly as Jane sighs.

I look at Jane's timer she meets her soulmate in exactly 20 minutes after I meet mine. Yaay, I get to meet the guy I have to spend the rest of my life with and commit to a relationship with a person who is...

A) **Not** Benedict Cumberbatch.

B) Most likely **not** a time traveller.

C) **Not** tumblr.

_**How will I go on?!**_

Jane leaves when she gets tired of me drooling over my boys (Benedict, Jensen, Misha, Jared, Matt, David, etc.)

After her departure I hear another knock. In comes James with a bowl of popcorn, nutella, and disc 1 season 1 of Supernatural.

"You up for a Marathon big sis?" He says as he holds up the DVD.

"Of course lil bro."

He smiles and jumps on my bed and we snuggle under the covers as I pop in the DVD into my laptops DVD holderplace and the Marathon begins.

For a 15 year old teen, my brother sure is a respectable young member of society. He is thoughtful, kind, and smart. Jane and I taught this kid well. He truly is the best little brother in the world.

"Hey James do you think this soulmate of mine is going to be like me?"

"Probably, Lizzie don't worry this guy has got to be an already Lizzie-approved guy if the fates or whatever tell you he is your partner in life."

"I guess. So when are you going to get your timer?" I ask him as Dean tells Sam their father has been missing on a hunting trip.

"I suppose I will get my timer in two days." He says as if it was a normal thing like getting a haircut. "What! You tell me now!"

"Surprise!" He says as he says as he smiles and tells me of the the doctor coming in two days to place his timer and all of our mum's plans. I laugh silently as he tells me of mum's dreams of having a son married to a governer's daughter or even better one of President's daughters being his future wife. Our mother is always dreaming big.

Well anyway back to my story...you don't want to hear about this anyway...so fast forward three days, to the night of Hertfordshire houses big cookout. The dreaded day of meeting the 'one'. Oh, and James timer still has dashes on it so his partner still hasn't got one yet.**(**-**d -h -m **-**s)**, this is what his timer looks like. Back to story...

The music was softly drifting through out the night as I sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars. I had walked to the small park near the houses because I couldn't stay at the cookout. Everyone kept glancing at me and Jane. My mother couldn't keep her mouth shut. The word 'husbands' hung in the air and made its way into every conversation that night.

So I left. Here I am now. Sitting on the damp grass and looking at my timer.

**One whole minute left. **

My heart was racing.

Look at the beautiful stars...Doctor if you are up there come and save me, take me time travelling with you.

**30 seconds**.

Dun dun da da da da daa daaa Sherlock, I can deduce like John. take me with you on your adventures.

**10 seconds.**

Carry on my wayward son..there'll be peace when you are done...

**5 seconds.**

CRAP. Crappity crap crap craaap. I was suddenly stepped on by some guy and holy mother of Jesus it hurt. He stepped on my goddamned hand! And I was getting irritated by the constant beeping coming from my right arm and...oh fudgenuggets this guy is my person!

Well fuck me sideways and leave the money on my dresser, because my hand is probably broken but at least I met my person. Damn timers.

"S-s-sorry." He blunders as he stands up straight.

"Its a...umm...alright aghhh" I yelp in pain as I try to move my hand.

"Oh my gosh did I just break your hand!?" He says with a voice full of surprise. _Damn this guy has surely got some brains._

"Yup you should really watch where you're going more often you might just break someone's hand!" I yell.

"Sorry. Here let me get you to the doctors. I guess I should introduce myself." _Seriously is this guy for real._

"Yeah. Go on." I say sarcastically.

"I am Will Darcy, I am visiting with my friend and his sister."

He says as he helps me to the ground and we walk towards the cookout.

"I am Elizabeth Bennett and I am staying here for the summer." I say more quietly as I realise how handsome this guy looks.

In the soft glow of the dimly lit lanterns he looks handsome. His soft curls like that of Sherlock's framing his handsome face. A shaved face and a kind smile. I almost forgot my hand was broken due to his lack of direction.

My mother instantly saw me, eyes widening as she saw that this was my person.

"Lizzie! My dear who is this handsome gentleman?" She said as if she didn't already know.

"Hello Mrs. Bennett my name is Will Darcy, I am taking Elizabeth to the hospital it seems like her hand is broken."

"Lizzie however did that happen! Pish posh, no need for a doctor. I am sure it is but a small bruise, come now and join the party William and get to know Lizzie." _Ugh she made his name longer._

We both looked at each other and I saw Will nod his head no and say "I am sorry Mrs. Bennett but since I am the cause of Elizabeth's injury I would like to see the damage I have caused and would therefore like to make up for it...and I don't believe you have had any medical training so therefore I do not trust your judgement, so to the doctors we go."

Once in the car we settled into awkward silence as we waited for James to hop in.

"Sooo...you go to school?" He asked.

"Yeah Arizona State" I said as I took another look at my fat and weird looking hand.

"Well this has got to be the worst meeting ever." He says as he chuckles.

"Yeah...how old are you?"

"23. You?"

"21. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, what's yours?"

"Green." I say as James jumps in the backseat.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long. Mum had me cornered. You okay there Lizzie?" He says as he puts on his seatbelt.

"I am quite fine. Thank you. My hand just feels like its about to explode."

"Oh. Here I brought you an ice pack." James says as he gives it to me.

Ugh, my left hand feels like a bitch.

Finally he drives towards the hospital and James starts questioning him about everything.

"Favourite thing to do?" James questions.

"Uh. Play futbol." _Oh great he's an athlete._

"Where do you live?"

"Normally...in California, but since my sister has been staying in New York in our city house I have been living there."

"What's your sisters name?"

"Georgiana, she is 18."

"Hey Lizzie when's your birthday?" James turns his question towards me which is odd since he alreadly knows when my birthday is.

"The 26th of June. Why?"

"You turn 22 in eight days. Will, when's yours?" He goes on.

"The 24th of June"

"Oh wow! You turn twenty- wait up...how old are you?" He says in confusion.

"I am 23."

"So you turn 24 in six days."

"I am aware." He says with a tone I disapprove of when speaking to my little brother.

We arrived at the hospital and thankfully it was empty, we checked in and now we are waiting for a doctor to call on us.

"Thanks for bringing me. And for putting up with his talking." I say as I look towards James trying to decide what to get in a vending machine.

"It's no problem. James seems like a good kid." He sighs then adds.

"My sister used to act like him. Before this thing happened with a guy who was a great big bag of dicks." He finished.

"Is she okay?" I asked completely trying to ignore the fact that he just quoted Supernatural.

"She's fine now, just a bit more quiet and shy."

"He must have been a true assbutt." I say with a sideways look in my eye. He laughs then adds "Supernatural, we have something in common. Is it just me or does it emotionally pain you to watch season 1 because they are both so happy, but you know that Sam and Dean are going to go to hell and both of them are gonna die I don't know how many times."

"Yes oh my gosh me and James had a season 1 Marathon about three days ago and I felt like Niagara falls watching Sam and Dean actually smile and joke around with each other." I said enthusiastically. "Dean and Cas, what do you think about them." He says turning his chair towards me.

"They are secretly married."

"Bullseye. You can't spell subtext without buttsex." He jokes.

The doctor calls us up and he said yes indeed my hand was broken. So he put on a cast and gave me a sling and asked for my insurance card.

As bussiness was finished I felt better after the drugs the medicine guy gave me and felt like the tardis in the vortex. Wvorp wvo wvorp. Haha. Drugs. I was drugged. Drugged is what I was. Drugs in my system. I fell asleep in the car.

When I woke up I felt myself being carried by some guy. He placed me softly on my bed and I think I heard him say something about looking foreward to eating me. If this guys a cannibal I am out. Hold up why would he eat me. Of course looking forward to meeting me. Ha I am such a doofus. Anyways I fell into another drug induced slumber.

When I woke up my the next morning my mouth felt all cottony and weird. I finished getting ready...brushing teeth, shower, hair, putting on clothes.

I went downstairs and to my surprise two guys were already sitting down eating my mum's blueberry pancakes. Yummm blueberry pancakes. I didn't question them as I served myself and went to sit by Jane. She looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I said as I swallowed some heavenly food. She looked towards the guys. But instead I only saw Bacon.

"Holy Crap Bacon!" I said as I got some.

"Today is a great day Janie, because there is Bacon and pancakes and some damn strawberries. Why has mum prepared this heavenly spread." I said not mentioning the guys. One guy I knew as Will my timer guy. The other guy was a redhead I believe was Jane's timer guy.

"Hey Will. Hey good looking redhead." I said as they snickered. Really snickering? Soon James came down and his eyes grew wide at the food. He served himself and sat by me.

"Hi I am Charlie" The good looking redhead said as he offered me a handshake, and I _handshook_ it?

"Lizzie...so your Janie's timer guy. How did you guys meet? Wait, let me guess, crowded room, low lights that make everything appear like a dream. You look in a certain direction because it feels like you should and then you see each other. One sees a beautiful blonde. The other sees a good looking redhead. And then boom! Your timers each go off as you make your way towards each other. Am I right or am I right?" I say as I get another bite.

"Ding dong that is wrong. They met when they bumped into each other and then as they saw into each others eyes...the windows to the soul and then their timers went off." James said in a soft breathy voice.

"Where is mum?" I questioned.

"She went out with dad to flagstaff to see uncle and aunt Gardiner for the whole week so she made us this spread this morning and invited Charlie and Will last night when you were drugged up."

"You should see me on Nutella." I whispered to Charlie who smiled.

"You shouldn't as her youngest brother I advise against it, she is like a hyper dog. She starts questioning the universe and the plots of Doctor Who and then she starts to make one little scene of Supernatural look like the writers did it for a bigger cause other than setting up the plotline."

"Anyway I'm out of here." I said grabbing my keys.

"Where are you going?" Jane asks?

"Me and Charlotte are going to go see Star Trek, didn't I tell you yesterday that we were going early so the theatre wouldn't be packed. It is our girls day out today!" I reply grabbing my bag.

"And can you drive?" Will said in an I-don't-think-you-can-do-it tone.

"Of course, the hand I use is my right and I don't really use the one you crushed." I said smiling. As I got my phone.

"Don't you think we should get to know each other more?" He said slowly as if talking to a slow person.

"Listen Will, we have our whole lives to do the getting to know you game. But right now I am choosing my tales before males. I am going to see Benedict Cumberbatch as a Star Trek baddie!" I said heading outside with a final bye. I know it was kind of shitty of me but Charlotte and I have had this planned since forever. I can't just go and change my plans, because the guy I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with has chosen to eat breakfast at my house. Right?

**So what did you all think? Review or else I will feel like this story is a failure. Should I change anything? Do you have any questions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I have decided to focus all of my energy on this story because I am having fun. As for my other story, The Heart And Its Key I will be posting a new chapter in two days because I am about to go on holiday again. I will also be posting a new chapter for A Start. I hope you like this chapter and have hopefully forgiven me for any spelling or grammar mistakes I have and will make in the future.

* * *

"Listen here you maggot! I came here for one thing and one thing only. I didn't come for your bullshit speeches, I came here for my dog and my dog I will get!" Charlotte said as she stood on the doorstep of her creepy boyfriends house. Eugh, Bobby Collins was sich a skeezy truckfaced chicken nugget shaped slimeball. I lost some of my lunch just hearing his apologies for cheating on Charlotte with a 'tempting little thing' and he 'just had to' I was so angry last week as he kneeled next to Charlotte as he told her the dreadful truth. I was also a bit confused, because why would someone like this guy? I understood why Charlotte liked him...she liked him because he was the first to tell her she was beautiful and accepted why she didn't want to get a timer. His excuse for not getting a timer was because he wanted to find his own partner himself.

As soon as she got Tim the dog, she and I settled into the couch in her apartment to fangirl over Benedict Cumberbatch's amazing and beautiful acting. We stayed up until 11 pm and I left for home.

When I got home the house was empty. I thought nothing of it, as I was already so tired and just settled in for bed. I had to sleep on my back which was so uncomfortable since I mostly slept on my left side, but I had this very uncomfortable cast there so I had to bear with it for four more weeks. Ugh, why did this guy had to step on me!

The next morning was a sunny and Lizzie approved start to the day.

The day started off well as I found my headphones under a pile of clothes so I heard my favourite songs. And in case you were wondering, my favourite songs at this point are mostly Alex Day and I played the Downton Abbey theme song on repeat as I cleaned the house and acted as if I was under the roof of the Crawleys and under the management of Mrs. Hughes.

I was humming while vacuuming the carpet in the living room so I didn't hear the knock at the door. When Jane came down softly complaining at the noise so early in the morning, I didn't hear her either so I continued humming and vacuuming the carpet.

I turned when the Downton Abbey theme song quieted then rose again and gave me the opportunity to hear the giggling behind me. I saw who it was, Charlie and Will and some lady in an alarming shade of orange.

I took my earphones out and smiled at the company. I will not be embarrassed.

"Charlie, and Will Hi. Lady in orange. Hallo!" I said as I turned the vacuum off and greeted them properly.

"Liz, this is Charles' sister, Caroline. She is Will's girlfriend." Jane said softly.

"Hello. Eliza Bennett." _Ugh she shortened my name. _

**Ha did not expect that did you? Well I will put up the new chapter tomorrow or something. I don't know,but I will surely be persuaded into putting up another chapter ****_earlier_**** if I get a batch of reviews from you lovely readers. Cheers! Sorry for shortness but I have got a test tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Pride and Prejudice.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my internet was acting like a slut.**

**Lizzie's POV**

"It is nice to meet you, Caroline. I uhh made breakfast." I said as a way to break the silence that threatened to engulf the room into oblivion.

"She is my ex!" I suddenly turned to Will's voice and was confused. He looked sorry for something. I looked at everyone else and they were looking at Will like he ruined something. I suddenly understood.

"Oh! You all tried to make me jealous or something by using Caroline to act as Will's girl. I get the picture, although I do not see why you tried. So breakfast anyone? Serve yourselves, Jane can show you where everything is at…I am going to go freshen up." I said a bit disappointed because I did not feel even a bit jealous. Maybe the timer just didn't work on me.

"Lizzie we are sorry for planning this stupid plan. It was all Charles' idea; he just wanted to help his friend. Don't look sad." Jane said as I was walking up the stairs. "I didn't feel anything Jane. Maybe the timer lied…I probably got a broken one. You know I knew this girl once and she said that her cousin told her that her timer kept glitching and her numbers kept changing all the time."

"Lizzie that is ridiculous, it just takes time. Maybe you both were supposed to become enemies or friends first."

"I wish I never got the timer…everything would have just gone according to plan. I should have listened to Charlotte." I sighed and continued walking towards my room. Well, this day suddenly got crappy. Damn timer.

**Will's POV**

In the distance I heard their conversation. I now shared the same feelings about the timer, but when I got it I had to know. So I stuck with it.

Elizabeth is…well I don't really know her. Other than the two conversations in the car and the hospital I can only say that she is a 21 year old who likes Supernatural and the color green.

When I first got my timer at the age of 19 and looked upon those numbers I was amazed. It seemed so long ago.

So I got my life together and studied harder in university. When my dad passed and left the company to me I will admit it, I was scared, but I took on the job all the while finishing university.

My mum focused on helping me. She told me to date to pass the time before I met my person, so I went out with Caroline. She broke it off when she admitted she was only after my money when she saw my timer.

She didn't have one yet so I figured she didn't believe in it. To be honest I didn't really enjoy all of her gossip and selfish thoughts. The month I spent with Caroline was hell. So when she finally saw my timer when I had a plain t shirt on, she told me the truth. She released me from her gold digging clutches. If I wasn't a gentleman I would call her a bitch.

I thought of all this as I ate some delicious food while trying to sneak glances at Elizabeth. She was so beautiful, and her smile…it could disarm a room.

**Lizzie's POV**

I don't understand why Will keeps trying to look at me. Is he trying to look for faults or does he just like the view from outside my window?

Anyways, I fell more into the gloominess that had rudely interrupted my previously amazing morning.

Caroline was the definition of urban dictionaries bitch. She kept whining about how her food wasn't good. How Arizona wasn't as amazing as New York. It's too hot. Let me join in on your conversation. How is your cousin Will? How is your sister? Has your cousin got a timer yet?

Her voice annoyed my ears. How I wish I could have the super power of tuning people out.

My dad would have found this amusing. I still did not understand why my parents had to take a trip...

"Elizabeth did you hear me?" Will asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? What? Sorry lost in mind palace."

"I said if you would like to go for a walk outside." He said as he twisted his napkin nervously.

I would have stayed but I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. Someday I would have to love him, so why not get to know the guy?

I was defeated. . My plan to avoid him and the determination that came along with it deflated pitifully as I looked where he was nervously awaiting an answer.

"Sure." I told him.

He smiled this goofy grin that he suddenly hid away as fast as it had come.

My new plan was to make him show that goofy grin.

I smiled at the thought and my gloomy day suddenly remembered it was not too hot and not too cold for a nice walk outside.

** Caroline's POV**

I watched as Eliza and Will made their way out of the door. I was one of the few who didn't believe in those ugly little devices. When I met Will, he had just inherited this amazing company. I targeted him as my only potential suitor. So when he finally asked me out I was ecstatic at all the things I would buy and his enormous house in California.

I knew it had to end when I saw his timer. He had never worn t shirts in my company and I never knew he had one of those dreadful things. And when his timer showed numbers instead of dashes I ended it and instantly sought out another suitor. His weird looking cousin, he wasn't as handsome, but he had money.

**What do you guys think? Coming up next...their walk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice or Timer.**

**A new month has begun so I present a new chapter! This chapter was a bit hard because I didn't exactly know what their conversation was going to be about and where it was going to take them...anyways onward towards the slightly weird and awkward conversation that I am sure is about to take place...I might just involve a dog named Thor.**

Will and I soon walked out of the doors and started walking towards the park. A car passed by as it's speakers were blasting out Cotton-Eyed Joe, I started laughing. That song always lifted my spirits. I started singing the song silently to myself and Will started laughing at me.

"You're weird."

"Yeah. That tends to be my thing." I said still humming along. _If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago. Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from Cotton-Eyed Joe? _

"Can I ask you something?" He said as he interrupted my song.

"Depends." I said as I stopped to hop over the small gate that led to the park.

"On?" I said breathing heavily...man I need to get back to living the real life. No more tumblr. Ha! Like that could ever happen!

"The question" He replied smirking at me. He was probably laughing at me for being in such bad shape. What do I care?

"It is a personal question" he said simply.

"Shoot." I replied curtly as I kicked a rock and admired a golden retriever from afar.

"Are you avoiding me because you're afraid of commitment?" He said in a rush of words that I probably wouldn't have gotten if I wasn't so experienced with fast talkers. (Yeah, I watch Spanish talk shows)

I thought for a second than replied with "Yes." Because it was the truth. "And also because I barely met you yesterday when you broke my hand." I added as I remembered that one time when Sam Winchester had one of those cuts on his hands from falling on glass and he kept pressing on it to avoid his feelings for his new buddy Lucifer. Good times.

"Sorry." He said as he watched the golden retriever in confusion. We arrived at my favorite thinking spot and I sat down and pulled out a book in one of the tree holes. It was about a girl who was living with an abusive mother and when her father contacts her, he turns out to be this famous Russian singer and takes her away. I don't really know why I was interested in this story, but it always was a fantasy of mine to be told of having a different family so I can figure out their ends and starts. I checked my beloved book to see if it was damaged and after two months the book still looked like it had when I had hidden it in the tree. Will just looked at my book and grabbed it, he read the back cover. He then turned to the last page of the book and started reading it.

At this point, I snatched it back and said a stern "No." He looked at me in confusion a pout already starting to form on his soft looking lips...uhhh keep your mind on track Lizzie.

"Why?" He asked trying to grab the book back.

"Nope. This book is meant to be read not to be skipped through. Go back over there." I said as he sat down near his spot near the tree again.

He suddenly whistled and said "You brought this upon yourself."

I was confused. Then I saw it.

The golden beast with it's tongue flapping about his mouth was racing toward us! Holy fudge nuggets, alarm the alarms! I was thinking about getting up and climbing up the tree but I was too late as the golden beast I was admiring jumped upon me and started showering me with doggy kisses.

"Eugh. I have never been thus attacked with love before. My heart is swelling with love and growing like the Grinch's heart on Christmas!" I yelled as the dog sat on my stomach as I was now lying on the grass from his attack.

"His name is Thor and he likes you." Will said as he called the dog to sit on his lap. The golden beast leapt off my stomach and bounded into Will's lap.

"Yeah! Well I haven't noticed." I said getting myself back up.

Thor, the golden beast was a nice looking dog. He looked like he was smiling? Huh. Who knew Darcy could be a dog person, definitely not me. I suddenly laughed because Will had a dog and in this new show I was watching there was a character whose name was Will Graham and he had like a plethora of the furry creatures. Will looked at me in confusion and asked what I was laughing at. I shook it off and said "Nothing, your dog just looks like he is smiling." I lamely stated as I reached out to pet his golden locks. I wonder if this is how Chris Hemsworth hair feels like.

We then started talking about pets which then led into family which then led to talking about university. I have to admit it was a pleasant conversation, at first I thought it was going to be awkward filled with pauses, but I was pleasantly surprised. Will walked me home and Thor went off.

"Where is he going?" I asked Will, who had looked back at Thor with a nod.

"Back to Charles' house, most likely." He replied.

"You just let him wander? Aren't you worried?"

"Nope, he is a smart dog." He replied as we entered the house and found everyone laughing and playing Twister.

"I hate Twister." Will and I said at the same time. We looked at each other then he said "I always lose." "Same." I added as I went to go get a snack. I reached for the Nutella but Will's hand stopped me.

I looked at him in confusion.

"I don't want to see you high on Nutella." He explained as he gave me the peanut butter.

"No." I said simply as I reached for the Nutella, with a defiant tone I said "No man is ever going to get in between me and my Nutella. No man." As I opened the jar.

Will laughed and raised his hands in defeat. I think this is the start of a good friendship, which can turn into love, I thought as he went off with James.

"C'mon Will I want to show you the Star Wars collection I share with Lizzie! Oh and you could see the Light saber she bought me at comic con, dude you should see the picture of her tattoo. She was so..." James went on. I was suddenly alerted and went to go shut my brother up.

"James! What happens at comic con stays at comic con!" I yelled as I raced up the stair muttering about rules.

**Review! Might go on for two more chapters...not sure. What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Pride and Prejudice.**

**New chappy! Okay I have no idea where this is going to take me...I might just sit here for a couple of minutes while I stare at a blank screen until something pops up...**

My parents arrived home yesterday. They left because our cousin was getting his Timer and they wanted to be there for him and also because they wanted to see how my aunt Gardiner was doing with her new baby. I guess it is a pretty reasonable reason to their leaving.

Today I am sitting on the floor and reading my favourite book...The Book of Lost Things. I absolutely adore the book. I am currently on the part where the knight saves David from the ground and David finds out the dude is gay and acts like a dick around him. This is where Will finds me a minute later when he barges into my room.

We have gotten close over the past few days, but not _'come into my chambers'_ close, if you know what I mean. Well, anyway he comes barging into my room and says in a hushed voice "Hide me Lizzie." and so I put him into my closet and wait for the oncoming storm. I hear heavy footsteps and not a second later my mum comes into my room asking for Will.

"Honey, have you seen your soul mate?" She says looking around my room.

"Nope. No soul mate here." I say returning to my book. She comes closer to me and does that thing mums do with their tongues when they don't approve of something.

"Lizzie, if you could stop reading that book and entertain your soul mate then you would know where he is at!" She says.

"I said I saw no soul mate. It does not mean I do not know his location." I replied returning to my book. With that my mum leaves my room muttering something about marriages. I go back to my book.

Will comes out of the closet...ha! I crack myself up.

"I see you've finally come out of the closet Willie boy!" I say snickering, but then remembered I was ignoring him.

"Haha very funny. Lizzie's room looks very disorganised and has plenty of books although I am not sure if she has even read them all...hmm she sure has a multitude of posters and oh! Has a thing for a Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch! Oh joy! I am competing against a British actor with a voice of gold and hair of the gods. Her walls are a baby blue colour and she has a..." Will continues to voice his thoughts aloud. I am currently ignoring him as you might surmise from my not giving him attention. And I also haven't said a word to him since I said that funny joke about the closet.

"Why won't you speak to me? Lizzie? Lizzie? Lizzie? Lizzie?" He continues in this vein for a couple of more moments until I realise how ridiculous I am being. Stop acting like such an Anderson and speak to him already so he can confirm or deny the accusation made against his character!

"I met George Wickham yesterday..." I blurt out which shuts him up. And instead of seeing his warm character, I see a cold and stony statue who looks furious, don't blink.

"Wickham is...whatever he has told you...how could you believe...do you believe? What has he told you?" He says standing up from his cross-legged position on the floor and walking towards my bookshelf.

"He told me that you refused the living your dad left him to continue college and made him poor. Also he said you are a bad guy and will only leave me heartache."

"Do you believe him?" He asks as he turns to look at me. His blue eyes worried and he looks sad.

"No. Well I was inclined to at first...but then I looked at the facts." I said coming closer to him and leading him towards the edge of the bed. **_To sit on, mind you I am not that easy._**

"Which were?" He says quietly.

"That you are a nice, shy, well-mannered, honourable, and honest man. And I should ask you first before I jump to conclusions." I said as he took my hand in his larger one.

"None of what he said is true by the way. He asked for the value of the living which I gave to him and which he spent in a mere two months. He then came back asking for more money of which I refused. I thought I saw the last of him there...but I was sorely mistaken." He said with a large amount of sadness laced into his words.

"What did he do, if you don't mind talking about it?" I questioned as I squeezed his hand.

"Well, he tried to...he tried to make my sister elope with him...my sister has a large trust fund, I came just in time to stop them. My sister couldn't look at me for weeks without bursting into tears. I blame myself for letting her go to college without a companion. She had just turned eighteen." He sighed and looked up at me again. I was lost in those blue eyes.

"I believe you. You know none of this is your fault though, right?" I asked.

"But I let her go off alone." He said looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah but that sneaky jerk face is the one who did the deed. He is the only one to blame." I felt the strong need to push one of those wavy curls off his face, but I controlled myself.

"I guess." He said still sad.

"So why were you hiding from my mum? Or were you two just engaging in a lovely game of sardines?" I asked.

"Your mum wants to know my thoughts on children...and my thoughts on buying a house nearby." He said looking at our entwined hands.

"Ha! Do you feel like running away and never coming back?" I say sarcastically.

"As long as I get to run away with you." He replies softy. We turn to look at each other, I try to not burst out laughing but after seeing Will's face I can't help it. We both burst out in waves of laughter.

"You are such a cheese ball! Do me a favour?" I ask.

"What may I do for you my lady?" He says as he kneels on the floor in front of me.

"Never change."

"For you, anything." He finishes off lamely as he takes my hand again and kisses it ever so softly.

Will Darcy will have me falling for him as fast as the angels fell from heaven in Supernatural's season finale.

**So...reviews? Anyone? Will's birthday next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews...and I should start writing this thing. I got my tea and my music so time to start...here we go. Chapter something.**

Today is a day like no other...I suppose. I woke up, hating the sunlight that streamed through my window and made my room hot and sticky. I showered, startling at how hot the water was when I turned on the faucet. Putting on decent clothes...well a bit more than decent since today was a big day. I went downstairs to make breakfast, and made sure to make bacon.

By the time I was finished making everything, my family was fully awake and sitting at the kitchen table. But today, we had nine guests at our kitchen table. Our kitchen table normally consisted of, my parents, and two siblings. It now seated Will, Charlie, Caroline(Do these three ever eat at their house?) and two new people. I looked at everyone in surprise, and was now glad I made enough food to quell the hunger of twenty starving men. Will didn't hesitate to introduce me to them.

"Lizzie, this is my sister, Georgiana and my cousin Fitz Williams." He said gesturing to said people. Georgiana looked a bit shy and uncomfortable, aw bless her. Fitz however, looked more than comfortable and was staring at the food like he was indeed a starving man.

"Hello, I made the breakfast that you will be eating. So, dig in and make yourselves at home." I said sitting down and stacking my plate with bacon. Yumm bacon.

"That is too much bacon on your plate." Fitz said, interrupting my thoughts of bacon and causing me to make my tower of bacon come tumbling down into my eggs.

"Obviously...I love me some bacon." I replied with a bite of bacon. In reply he also stacked his plate with bacon and turned to smirk at me.

"I am starting to like you, Fitzy." I said to him.

"Same...Lizard." He replied. How cool, we have only just met minutes ago and already have nicknames for each other that we hate! Oh joy!

When breakfast was over and we were all stuffed like turkeys on Canadian Thanksgiving, we all went to the patio.

"So, Will?" My dad started.

"Yes?" Will replied nervously.

"I hear you're going to marry my daughter and give us grand babies!" Dad just cut right to the good stuff.

"Uh..well..I..uh.." Will stuttered.

"Congratulations! And also Happy Birthday...despite the circumstances." Dad ended ominously as he took a drink of his lemonade. Oh no.

"Which circumstances...Sir?" Will asked, he looked so cute when he was confused...whoa Lizzie have you ever heard of self control or something?

"Well, son...you're getting close to dying...everyone is dying. And I bet you have already finished school or are in the midst of finishing school, only to get stuck in a job you probably didn't want or had to take. And you are now in the game until you retire and for your kiddos to stick you in a home where you will share a table with some old chap named Marvin and die peacefully in your sleep...So happy birthday, despite the circumstances." Dad said raising his glass. Oh great, he gave him the 'Happy Birthday, despite the circumstances' speech.

Dad then wandered off muttering something about books and science. Yeah, my dad is a weirdo, but I love the nutter.

"William! Honey!..." Mum then proceeded to tell Will about something or other. I don't know because I managed to block out her voice.

Most conversations with Will and my mum were mostly one sided, of course sometimes they were filled with Will saying at least eight words without interruptions. Eight words! This guys a keeper.

My mind soon wandered off to more pleasant thoughts…such as short fanfics in my head of Dean and Cas and how Dean would react if Cas had the sniffles or the hiccups. **(Watch out Downton Abbey spoiler!Ye' be warned!)**I thought of how the Crawley family would react when they found out about Matthew's death. Oh! Why did the writers kill him off! And right after he met his baby boy too. There are shows like these that make me want to stay inside and wallow in my pain and drown in my feels. Okay maybe my thoughts weren't so pleasant.

I soon thought up a small fanfic with Matthew not really being dead. _The oncoming car was heard in the distance and Matthew Crawley swerved so as not to hit the oncoming driver. He immediately jumped out of his car that was about to overturn and was safely out of danger. He felt like he had just been punched repeatedly by a street fighter, but he thanked God he was okay. The other driver came to inspect the wreckage and when he found that no one was hurt badly he sighed in relief. "Sir, I am dreadfully sorry, Are you okay?" The driver asked unsure if he should ask lest the man he almost hit go into shock. Matthew then looked up at the man. "I ALMOST DIED!" He screamed to the other man. "I will take you to the doctors, come now you might be hurt." The man then said as he took Matthews arm and led him to his car. "I was just there." Matthew said in shock. "Oh! What for?" The man questioned. For a man who almost killed someone this man was sure calm, Matthew thought. "I, uh my wife just had my son, a healthy boy." Matthew said regaining the happiness of the day. "How wonderful and to think you almost died, I am dreadfully sorry." The man replied. Matthew had no response._**(Downton Abbey spoiler over- twas interrupted…)**

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie." I felt someone nudge me and interrupt my mind-fic and call me back to reality. How rude!

"Yeah, what?" I said shaking my head from all the feels.

"Your mum wants us to go to the light festival in Glendale. Would you like to go?" Will asked. Aw he was so cute when he was nervous. How his face looked like Cas' confused kitty face.

"Yeah of course." I replied looking at everyone else. Everyone was looking at me with amused expressions, even Georgiana! Caroline looked like a leech attached to poor Fitzy's arm. The man looked miserable, poor soul! I thought looking at Fitzy's expression. It was a cross between a lopsided grin on the verge of madness. Yeah I don't know how to explain his pained expression.

"Lets all watch a movie!" I said. I was excited for the light festival. They had singers and sometimes they even brought out this beautiful big white wolf. And the kettle corn was to die for, my mouth was watering just thinking about the scent!

All of us gathered in the living room. Except for my parents, they went for a drive. I picked out War Horse, but then realised I would probably be crying during the scene with Tom Hiddleston dying and Benedict Cumberbatch getting captured….so I chose Star Trek. I then put Star Trek back because in the first five minutes I would be bawling like a drunk baby. I turned to Will, and asked him to choose a movie.

"Why?" He asked with that cute confused look.

"Because it is your birthday." I said.

Will chose Captain America. Blast! Should I warn Will about my ugly cry or should I just surprise him? I have always had a thing for surprises.

I sat in between Will and Jane. And Jane sat next to Bingley who sat next to James. Caroline was in the middle of Fitzy and Georgiana on another couch. That other couch looked quite unpleasant. I felt bad for them, really.

_**About an Hour Later…**_

_Cue ugly crying_ "Oh my gosh! No! He didn't even say-Oh Peggy! He loved you- He really did!" I sobbed into Will's shirt. Jane was crying silently while James was laughing at us silently. To my surprise Will had some unshed tears of his own. I looked down at our hands. When had we decided to hold hands? I don't know but I loved it. He had big hands, like I am seriously serious-_and you know what they say about men with_-oh forget it.

When the movie ended Jane and I started laughing at our ridiculousness.

"Remind me never to watch any Marvel movies with characters becoming an ice popsicle with you." Fitzy said as he walked over to me.

"Don't even Fitzy." I practically growled.

"You should have seen her during the Supernatural season 8 finale. Phew! She was crying as if her dog died." James said patting my hand.

"I regret nothing." I said as I tried with the most grace I could to walk towards my car keys. Head held up high Lizzie, pretend as if you have just received an Oscar something Leonardo DiCaprio is probably good at..pretending he just won an Oscar.

"Let's go everyone!" I said.

"It is barely 1 o'clock, it is not even dark yet!" James said.

"Yeah but we have plans!" I said widening my eyes like Disney villain.

"Where and when did you make these plans?" Jane asked.

"When I remembered Will's birthday was today and we needed something fun to do." I said gathering my purse.

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

"We are spending a few hours, until it gets dark at a Park not far from Glendale…with the best picnic benches!" I said excitedly.

Everyone got into mum's minivan and we drove off. The soundtrack was 'Carry on Wayward Son' and the mood was Dean and Sam season one. But instead of a lost parent, we were searching for fun.

As soon as Jane parked, I ran out and got the spot I had my eye on since yesterday, when I drove by this park on my way to the library.

"Oh I love these benches!" I said as Jane placed the picnic basket on the table. She got out wine and some other stuff like crackers and snack stuff.

I walked toward the empty park. Will ran after me and we held hands as we walked in companionable silence. It was-for lack of a better word- really sweet.

We spent a few hours at the park, just relaxing. Jane and Charles were sitting on a blanket near the playground. Caroline was following James and Fitzy like a lost puppy, while James and Fitzy tried to have a conversation. Fitzy turned out to be an awesome geek. He knew about all the fandoms and was apart of most of them religiously. I think that is why James and I already like him so much.

Will and I were sitting in the jungle gym. He looked only a bit uncomfortable, since he was so tall. We were talking about books again. He smiled whenever I spoke. I think I did the same when he spoke, because I couldn't help but think of Benedict Cumberbatch's smooth voice and connect it to Will's. Oh, this man had nothing on Benedict. Oh dear god! Did I just think that!

"Why do you look so surprised? Do you not feel the same way over the character's death." Will asked surprised.

"No! No. It is just that something I thought right now was something I never thought I would think...you get me?"

"Yes. I am nothing to Benedict Cumberbatch." Will said amused. Did he just read my mind? Holy crap! Was he some kind of Edward Cullen Twilight shit?

"How did you-"

"You said it aloud...and I am flattered, chuffed really." He replied running his hand through his hair with a smug expression.

"Hey! Wipe that smug expression off your face!" I said as I punched him in the arm.

"Oh! The face that's nothing to Benedict Cumberbatch's face?" He teased with a kiss to my cheek.

Once his lips touched my cheek everything seemed to quiet. I looked up to see his expression, and he looked so...intense? His eyes were like endless storms of something I couldn't describe. I felt my breathing quickening and I felt his hand reach up to stroke my cheek. I wondered about those lips again...were they as soft as they looked? Should I try to- "Lizzie! Will!" We turned our heads to see Jane calling us. I guess it's time to go to the Light festival!

"Come on lets go see the lights." Will said taking my hand and lifting me up the jungle gym.

"Lets go." I replied. Ugh, how do I English?

**Next up is the festival. I should warn you...a storm is approaching in the chapter after the festival. Conflict! Reviews, anyone?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

**Sorry for delay. I warn you a separation is upon us. I wanted to give you all some fun before I ripped them apart so, here goes chapter something...**

We arrived at the light festival just as the sun had gone down. We had to pay five dollars for parking. After paying a teen for a spot nearest to the festival we all walked through the park admiring the lights on the trees, buildings, and, nearby stores.

The light festival had always took place in this park. It was a very...magical place and there was something about it, at night with all the lights on, that made you feel like you were never coming back. The festival was named 'Glendale Glitter' and everyone came together to have fun.

Will and I separated from the group and walked through the park. We sat down nearest the auditorium, where all the singers and dancers would show their talent. People were already beginning to come and claim their places.

"I don't think I have ever seen anything like it…the lights." Will spoke, ending the silence.

"Yeah, it always feels so surreal to me. I wonder about the electric bill the city gets." I said quietly nudging his shoulder.

"I bet it is as big as-what is that wonderful smell? Is it…no! Oh my god, it is kettle corn!" He said jumping to his feet in excitement and pulling me up with him. He reminded me of the tenth doctor when he did that.

He took my hand and said in mock regency style, "My dearest lady, please allow me to do something as ghastly as to take you as a partner in my…adventure." He bowed and with a flourish, made a show of kissing my hand.

"We're going on an adventure!" He yelled excitedly as he took my arm and folded it with his.

"For what?" I asked.

"The kettle corn dearest, the wonderful creation that is kettle corn! Come now, I can almost taste its sweetness exploding on my tongue." He replied, still in that regency voice. Will, can be weird sometimes, but given that it is his birthday than I will be willing to accept it.

We rounded the corner, and sure enough, there was kettle corn being made. We appeared to be the first customers because we were so early. Will went up to the stall and looked at the kettle corn as if he was a mad man.

"Will?" I said, feeling a bit worried about his overall mental health. Should I go call his sister? His cousin?

"Yeah?" He replied, eyes still on the kettle corn being prepared.

"You okay?"

"No, I am overcome." He replied softly.

"About?" I asked.

"The kettle corn, oh I love kettle corn. Don't you love kettle corn?" He replied. He was really acting weird.

"Yes I love kettle corn."

"Me too, sorry if I am acting a bit weird, but I can't help it. I always get excited about kettle corn." He replied turning to me "And it would be an honor, Elizabeth Rose Bennet, to share my kettle corn with you." He ended.

"How lovely it is of you, Fitzwilliam George Darcy, to share your kettle corn with me." I replied. We had exchanged our full names yesterday when I wondered why Charles had called him Fitzwilliam in a mocking tone.

"Here you are then the first bag made. That will cost you a fiver." The lady at the stall said.

"Thank you very much." Will replied handing her the bill.

We got the bag and immediately starting eating. In between our sighs and 'oh my god this is so good' we ran into the rest of the group. Apparently the rest of Will's family loved kettle corn as well. Will directed them where to go after they tried stealing from his bag.

When they came back, both Georgiana and Fitzy had their own bag. Fitzy, however gaped at Will and I when he returned.

"Oh my gosh, Georgiana is this some sort of trick my mind is playing on me?" Fitzy said as he turned to her.

"I don't believe it is, cousin." She replied already smiling.

"It appears to be our William, _sharing_ kettle corn!" He said. Will stopped what he was doing, which was at the moment, shoveling the sweet kernels in his mouth, and gasped.

"How dare you imply I am greedy with my kettle corn! I fear, dear cousin that we must duel in order to protect my honor." Will replied in mock anger.

"Are you saying you are never stingy with your kettle corn? Are you lying?" Fitzy said as he gasped in surprise.

"I would never! My honour is now tinged by your words. Pick a weapon, the inflatable mallet or the inflatable sword?" Will replied as he moved towards the man at the toy stand.

"I choose the sword!" Fitzy said.

"Very well then, I am to choose a sword as well. We duel." He said as he paid for the two inflatable weapons.

"Meet me near the bouncy house!" Fitzy said as he sauntered away.

Will turned to me and faked sadness.

"My lady, if I do not return. Or if I have a terrible accident at the end of this, will you promise me to move on?" He asked with an intense look in his eyes.

"Move on? That is impossible, where could I move on to? I will never move on." I replied stubbornly, willing myself not to laugh.

"Then I shall endeavor to come back unscathed and fully alive. And upon my return we are to wed at sunrise upon the morrow."

"Now go off and win your honour. I will be awaiting your return." I said as I kissed his cheek. As my lips met with his warm cheek I yet again felt those feelings stirring within me, what in the world? He looked at me with those blue eyes and was speechless for a moment, he then recovered with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"To the bouncy house!" Will yelled, swinging his inflatable sword around.

"He hasn't asked for my blessing!" James huffed as he stood near me.

"Oh and where have you been?" I asked him. He had disappeared as soon as we arrived at the park.

"With some friends. I went to go see the white wolf-dog." James replied as smiled up at me, the smile was soon replaced by a frown.

"Have you told Will yet? About your plans?" He asked worriedly.

"I think Charles told him already." I said uncertain, because it never came up.

I looked at the rest of the group who still appeared to be laughing like hyenas. We joined both 'grown men' near the bouncy house. A small crowd had gathered to watch their silliness. They were both yelling insults at each other, at one point I heard Will yell, "Your father was a hamster, and your mother smelt of elderberries!" And Fitzy replied by yelling "You have a brain the size of a pea!"

At the end of the duel Will had pierced Fitzy's heart. I believe his last words were, "Tis' but a scratch." As he dramatically fell to the ground. The growing crowd had clapped at the end of the performance when Will said, "Now I must away, for I am to marry my beloved at sunset. Make way peasants!" He said as the clapping started. He soon found me and took the kettle corn.

"Finally. I have been dying to get back here and enjoy this kettle corn with you."

"I have 'literally' died." Fitzy said as he joined us again.

"I must congratulate you. Good job on the victory!" Charles said as he shook Will's hand.

"It was nothing. I could have beaten the fool with one arm tied behind my back and my eyes blindfolded." Will replied.

"Oh please." Fitzy yelled.

"I believe now I have to marry someone. I am true to my word, and I don't want my honour to be tested again. Charles, will you stand up with me? It appears that I have killed my cousin."

"I am right here!" Fitzy yelled again.

"Yes of course, it will be an honor." Charles replied.

"Guys, come on! You're seriously doing this?" Fitzy went on. Yup, they were ignoring him.

"Sometimes I feel as if he is whispering his love for me in the wind. 'I am still here' he says. I believe he is protecting me. Even in the afterlife he acts as if he is my elder brother." Will says as he sighs and takes my arm.

At this point Fitzy had started singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' in their ears.

A couple of minutes later the three men all erupted into giggles. Oh dear god.

After the show, Will once again took me on a walk. We joked about Doctor Who. I introduced him to the series, I couldn't have a friend who didn't know about the Doctor! In the middle of our conversations of how Daleks...uhh, procreate he stopped on the sidewalk. We were near the many candy stalls and he just stopped walking in the middle of the crowd. He then pulled me to sit on a bench. The bench was situated under a tree which had lights swinging in its branches.

"I have to tell you something, Lizzie." His voice was low.

"What? Am I not marrying you at sunrise, is it too soon?" I said to him trying to get the humor back.

"It is not that, but I am leaving in two days." He said slowly.

"Why?" I asked. We were having so much fun. We had to finish Doctor Who, we only had two more seasons to watch.

"Well, I have my company and life to get back to." He replied.

"Oh. So soon?" I felt like a heartbroken fool.

"Yeah, I have business I need to get caught up on." He said softly.

"And you choose now to tell me? Why?" I suppose this wasn't fair to him because I had yet to tell him of my plans.

"It just felt like the right moment." Yeah, underneath a romantic tree in a festival. Two days before he leaves! I felt angry and slightly confused. Why did I feel so strongly about this simple matter? Was I already in such a love struck hole?

"When are you coming back?" I asked letting go of his arm, and getting out of the bench.

"A month, most likely." A month!

"I won't be here when you return." I said sadly.

"Why not?" He asked turning to me.

"I am taking a year off of school to teach English to kids in distant countries." I replied. Yeah, I was going to brave the wilderness of the world and go backpacking across the world to teach kids how to English.

"Come with me instead, for the month." Well that was unexpected. Did he expect me to just leave my family?

"No! I can't just do that. We barely know each other." What was he thinking!

"Come on, it's not like you have anything to do here!" He argued as he stood to face me. Oh, the nerve of him!

"Do you think I am just going to leave off with you? No, I need to spend time with my family. As much time as I can."

"Why do you need to spend your summer with your family? It is not like you're leaving forever. You are just going to return after you finish university to live at their house until you find a job." The arrogant prick!

"As a matter of fact, I am not going to live with my parents after college. I will be leaving to London to finish school abroad and possibly emigrate there." There I told him of all my plans.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't dare look at his eyes, or his expression.

"I thought we had plenty of time." I responded curtly.

"Oh. Well then, I guess that is settled." He said as he sat back down. He looked defeated, but I couldn't just pretend like the remarks he said didn't happen. Did he really think I had no plan for my future?

"Yeah I guess so." I told him. My voice must have sounded shaky. Too much feels and anger.

"Will you be returning here?"

"In a year, but only for about a month, then I go to London." I was playing with one of the branches. I was determined to feel nothing. I couldn't have distractions in the way. I was taking these wonderful opportunities to further my education and have more opportunities in life.

"So long." He mostly said to himself.

I don't know why I was so confused, angry, and sad. Perhaps it was the thoughtless remarks he made, or was it because I didn't want him to leave? I wish I could just send off my feelings to China and sail away on a boat. I already had everything planned for my life journey. I would graduate and make my dreams of traveling come true. Of course, I didn't think my 'one' would say anything negative about it. I wasn't hoping all these mixed emotions on my leaving. I made all these plans without the conflicting emotions of the person I was standing next to. If this was supposed to turn into love, then we could handle a few years apart.

I looked at Will, he looked like he was pondering the answer to life. It was 42, everyone knew that. We are all just dust in the wind. Whoa, Lizzie keep your fandoms in check. This is a very sad and confusing time and you should act thusly! Oh my gosh, I cannot take this! It's like that time I thought I was a lesbian again! Of course I wasn't, or I wouldn't be thinking of Benedict Cumberbatch's lips for most of my adult life.

"I am going to go find Jane." I said and quickly walked away. There, I left him behind, that was easy, but would it be this easy when I would leave him for a few years? Of course not, cue sad feels.

Soon enough, we were all in the car. The mood, for me, had turned for the worse. It now felt like Dean Winchester and Will Graham emotions put together. Damn, this sucks. Feelings suck and are confusing. 1/10 would not recommend.

**Okay that is another chapter...I know I promised you all a storm _after_ the festival chapter, but I couldn't wait. Yes, Will and Lizzie will be ripped apart by dreams and ambitions. But time does things, confusing, awesome, wonderful things! Will and Lizzie will have adventures to face! Growing up and many hardships are to come. Possibly even Lady Catherine will make a surprise entrance. I am not even done with this story. Review on what you would like to see in the coming chapters! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice or Timer or other stuff.**

**Sorry for the long wait, Haha its like I am a writer for a show and I just took a dreadfully long hiatus. So I will present you a very long chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! You all are so sweet. I have decided to just let the story walk by itself...meaning I don't know how long this story will be or where it will go. Will and Lizzie will be separated, they will both have make choices and realise things and 'grow up' (But they will be brought back together!) I love writing these. Okay, lets get down to business...**

_Thailand..._

I was sitting in the middle of a very large garden. I felt the grass on my legs, tickling me. The wind blew strands of hair across my face. It was humid, I couldn't remember the cold, just the in between. The area surrounding me was filled with exotic flowers and small statues. The wind smelled sweet. All that went through my mind was the color of the sky. I loved the color of the sky. It was just so blue today, the bluest of blue to ever blue.

A whistle sounded in the distance. I checked the time, eight in the morning, time to go teach some children. I stood up and wobbled a bit, my legs decided to go to sleep. I shook my legs and ran towards the school. Each step was like a hundred prickles to my legs, by the time I neared the corner by the school my legs were back to normal.

The stone building looked ancient, like it was built in the times of decorum and propriety filled people. I walked slowly to catch my breath and entered the building that smelled of rain and stone. The children were all seated, ready to learn. The smiles adorning their faces were enough to light up all of England. I had learned their language. Thai was a language I loved to speak, it took me years to learn it.

There were fifteen students from the Akha village in my classroom. All fifteen of them were donning the navy and white uniforms that the program provided for them. The program had also provided the children with all the necessary school supplies. Sixty eight children had been admitted into the school, I only had to teach fifteen, seven girls and eight boys. The children were between the ages of five and seven. There were only eight English teachers in the school, I was one of them. It was kind of funny, since I had come to Thailand to teach English but had to learn another language to do it.

I introduced myself to the class, they tried to say my name. 'Elsabet, Elizyet, Illybet' In the end I told them to just call me Lizzie. They also tried to pronounce that name as well. I was 'Miss Litzie' at the end of the day. I taught them the greeting they were to recite every school day and we started to get to know each other. The children had all made wonderful first impressions, they were all so cute too.

As it neared 4 pm, I climbed on my rented motorbike and headed back toward the house in which the rest of my group were staying.

In my 'group' as in the English teachers, there were an even number of men and women(Eight in case you weren't paying attention). All the women had Timers(devices that tell you when you meet your soul mate), but in the men, only one donned a timer.

Mary was a nice girl, she had long dark hair and brown almond shaped eyes and was rather pretty. Lydia was a very loud person, but she was a very intelligent individual, she was a dirty blonde haired girl with green eyes. Catherine, or rather Kitty, always seemed to be hanging around with Lydia, I am not sure what her personality was before she met Lydia, but she seemed enthusiastic and energetic, she was a chubby girl with tan skin and black hair with equally dark eyes she was very funny as well.

Of the men, there were John, Max, Aaron, and Nate. John seemed to be like a charming chap, he was also very hot, adorned with cheekbones and sparkling green eyes that also came with a nice set of abs, the man was fit. Max seemed to be like a nice fellow, he had black wavy hair and brown eyes that made you warm inside, he rarely talked because he was already working on activities for his students. Aaron was the only man who had a timer, he was a quiet guy, he had skin the color of fresh dirt after being rained upon, and eyes that were dark but shined nonetheless. What can I say about Nate? Well he was a blond and blue eyes kind of guy, he was very funny and had a funny joke for every occasion, he had that 'You can be like a brother to me' kind of feel around him. All in all, my group seemed like they were very nice people. I had to like them anyway, I would be living with them for a year.

I turned off the engine on my motorbike and left it next to Nate's bike and quickly headed inside because it had started to rain. Everyone was in the kitchen and sitting quietly as they heard the lightning outside. Mary was knitting, Lydia and Kitty were chatting about their students and the men were either reading or on their phones.

"Hey guys!" I said a bit too cheerily. I got smiles and hellos in return. I wondered if they all enjoyed their day as well as I enjoyed mine.

"I am starving." I muttered as I looked through the fridge, it was well stocked and had weird foods. I soon found some eggs and made those. I served myself and ate quietly. I then thought, weren't we supposed to have a mentor of some sort living with us?

"Hey aren't we supposed to have someone living with us? You know like a guide or something?" I asked to the room.

Only Nate answered "It was Lydia's mom but she decided to stay back in the states after she found out it was Thailand, so we are on our own." He sighed and went back to reading a rather large book on Thai culture.

"Who needs her? We can take care of ourselves!" Lydia cut in happily. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I finished my dinner and headed to my room. It was a simple place, four walls with two bunk beds. I pulled out my phone and looked at my messages, a lot of missed calls and texts. I sighed and sleepily closed my eyes. I'll check them tomorrow I thought. It is so calm here.

I was awoken by a creaking noise and soft chatter. I opened my eyes to see that it was just the girls getting into bed, I went to sleep again.

I dreamt of those last two days, the way he held my hand and the feeling I had when he let go. It felt empty now, everything felt empty. The noise of the plane moving me farther away and the feeling of being torn apart. I felt like I was some character in a story in which the writer separated a young couple who loved each other for her own enjoyment. Everything felt surreal and slightly like a soap opera show. I wondered if anyone of these guys could be one of my long lost brothers.

I was woken yet again, but this time by a pair of hands shaking me. I opened my eyes and yawned. Did I just hear a rooster in the distance? Thailand can never fail to surprise me.

"Lizzie, it's already six, you got to wake up." Mary said softly. Are you serious I just fell asleep! I rose from my warm bed lazily and went to the bathroom with a muttered thanks to Mary. She really was a saint.

My dear reader, I hope you never have to experience the 'Hot n' Cold Shower Problem' Okay the thing about the shower was that it went from fucking cold to hot as Hell, the shower was also very small, I had to bend down to wash my head. Okay maybe I was a bit taller than most, but the shower was also small for Mary who is a normal sized girl. I need coffee. Strong coffee.

I quickly got dressed and raced downstairs to the heavenly smell that was coming from the kitchen. John was making breakfast and serving coffee. I didn't even laugh at his pretty apron as I sat down and he served me coffee.

"Thanks a million. I am officially naming my first born after you." I said as I stirred the sugar and cream in the wonderful smelling brew. Yumm, it tasted just like America. Nectar of the Gods, I can feel my brain waking up. Folgers is my life saver.

"I will believe it when it happens." He then looked at my arm, a healing scar. I had made an appointment to remove my timer. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"He is not dead. I am just focusing on my career and all the wonderful opportunities life gives me." I said quietly. Oh my god this food is awesome! My taste buds are dancing in my mouth right now!

"Some people look at their 'ones' and jump right into marriage. Other people actually get the chance to know them. Did you get to know him?" He asked as he served me a plate of eggs. My mind quickly went to Jane. Charles Bingley and Jane were already engaged, it was quite ridiculous actually. They didn't even spend much time talking! They just looked at each other for hours on end. I didn't get Jane sometimes.

"Yes I did. But I wanted to follow my dreams." I looked up at him, he looked at me like he understood. He gave me one of those 'I understand you' nods.

Our 'moment' was ruined when everyone scrambled into the kitchen to eat. They all looked like the hungry hyenas from the lion king. Everyone started talking amongst themselves and John and I left with a quick "See ya guys!" as they dug into their plates.

Once we were outside, it felt fresh and cool. I looked up at the sky and noticed the threatening grey clouds that looked heavy with rain. John and I took a deep breath. He looked at me and asked if I wanted a ride to the school. He was one of those guys who opened doors for you. John had some kind of Russian music softly playing in the background. I didn't know Russian music could be so calming! _(Sorry for rudely cutting in on your story time, but the music they are listening to is this: _**/watch?v=Qn6b5mZZD-I**_ Just copy and paste it after writing youtube dot com Okay cool. )_ John had a small smile on his face like he was content with everything life had to offer him. I looked at his arm.

"Why don't you have one?" I asked wanting to break the silence.

He quickly looked at me and knitted his eyebrows together and fixed his gaze on the road, he then said in that confident voice of his "Have you heard of that one moment? When you suddenly realise 'This is the person, this is the one!'. That big moment in life when you just want to throw your arms in the air and scream out 'This person! I love them to bits!' I want to, I need to discover that on myself. I don't want a machine to tell me. Machines do everything these days." He was still looking at the road.

"I did it so my mom would shut up. She got on my last nerve. She kept talking about the timer until I finally got one." I remembered those two years where she wouldn't shut up. I had to get a damn timer if only to get some peace. Damn timers.

"How did you meet him?" He gave one of those side glances that people give each other.

"He broke this hand by stepping on me." I said raising my left hand. The cast was off but I had to wear some kind of hand glove thingy. (Yes, I am qualified to teach the English language as it is my native tongue)

"How romantic." He laughed and raised his eyebrows at the music coming in from the stereo. The singer had a big voice.

"Yeah. My whole life from then on has been some kind of shitty romantic comedy. Right now, we're at the part where I take a 'break' from the relationship to go find myself. Here is where I will discover how much I love him." I said bitterly as he kept on laughing.

"I hope you won't receive an ill timed meeting from him in here in Thailand. And the sappy speech 'I came here to see you. I couldn't take the separation. I love you, most ardently.' Eugh I hate those. Oh my god! What if I become the best friend that falls in love with you and then you have to choose me or him." John had went on as I laughed and imagined the scene. Oh dear god if that ever happened I would explode from all the clichés happening in my short existence here on Earth.

Back then, everyone had to blindly search for their 'soul mates'. And the ridiculous romantic movies that came out in the cinemas that _always_ had the same storyline! Frustrating movies!

As soon as we arrived at the school the clouds parted and it began raining again. We said goodbye and rushed to our classrooms quickly as the rain made the already muddy ground even more watery.

I found my class all prepared to learn, a bit fidgety, but seated all the same. We started by the introductions I taught them yesterday...

"Hello students!" I said happily as I shut the door.

"Hello Ms. Lizzy" They all said in unison with these cute smiles.

"How is everyone?" I got my attendance sheet out and sat on my throne.(Teachers seat, it was a spinney chair)

"Very good, and you?" They were all so cute.

"Very well thank you." I replied as I wrote letters on the board.

"You're welcome" Aww.

We started the day by an introduction to the alphabet and ended the day by singing the ABC's. It was a bit choppy and some students went quiet on some parts but overall it was a promising start.

When lunchtime came around it was still raining and the students had to stay inside. The children and I made a game of naming things around the room, we had fun and I could feel myself starting to adore them all.

When class ended with shapes and numbers the children all said their goodbyes and I went to see them off on the bus that took them home. They were all wonderful children, I was very lucky.

John came around to my classroom while I was putting away the shape blocks and sat on my chair.

"Hey get off of my throne you weirdo!" I yelled as I chucked a stress ball at him, he dodged it. Damn him and his good reflexes.

"How was your day?" He asked as he threw the ball to my head. I caught it, so I placed a smug grin on my face as I answered with my usual 'Alright and you?'

"Kids were a but jumpy today, what with the rain and all." He said as he looked outside. The rain had stopped and the clouds went away, it was very beautiful outside.

"Too bad. Want to head back?" I said as I gathered my stuff.

"Yeah, want to stop to eat first? I am starved." He said clutching his stomach.

"Okay, but since you were sitting on my throne you have to pay for the meal." I walked to his car before he could say no. Who was I kidding of course he would pay. He was one of those gentleman types that paid for the meal.

John and I had a great time. We ate exotic food and had a nice conversation about where we were from. John was from a small town and his father owned a farm. He had two sisters and one brother, he was the youngest. He was also a food blogger, although I am pretty sure he meant taking pictures of his food and posting them up on instagram. He was an intelligent 22 year old dude with big goals, and I could see us in a longtime friendship.

We drove back to our 'Quarters' as John so rightly named the house and arrived to an almost asleep Aaron on the lumpy yellow couch. He was startled when we came in and almost spilled the milk on his hand.

"Oh you guys are back! I was uh... resting my eyes. Where did you all go?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"We went on a life altering journey. We also met our ancestors and got to speak with our future children." John said as he took the milk form Aaron's hand and gave him a blanket. The sleepy man just nodded and drifted off to sleep.

I said goodnight to John and went up to the room I shared with the girls. I was surprised at the sight of three fully awake girls in their pyjamas all speaking to each other. They all turned to look at me with weird smiles, was I going to be initiated into some kind of weird girl cult?

"So Lizzie where were you and John?" Lydia asked with a weird voice.

"We went out to lunch." I said as I readied for bed.

"Like a date?" Kitty asked emulating that same voice Lydia used.

"No, we are friends." I said through my toothbrush.

"So what did you guys do? If you don't mind me asking." Mary looked at me waiting for an answer.

"We talked and ate. That is all." I said as I climbed in my bed.

"Oh. Well you left your phone here and this guy kept calling and calling so after the tenth call we had to answer it because it was getting on our nerves and we told him who you were with." Mary said in one breath, which was amazing. She was on the bunk on top of me and handed me my phone with a quick sorry.

"Oh fudgen Gatsby! How long ago was this?" I asked exasperated as I checked my phone. Whoa, a bunch of missed calls and texts. I shouldn't have avoided these, but what is done is done.

"About ten minutes ago." Kitty answered as she bit her lip.

I quickly called Will and he answered on the fourth ring. There was a bit of shuffling about and I finally heard his voice.

"Lizzie?" He must be making that confused look.

"Hey Will! Sorry I didn't get your call. I forgot my phone. Sorry." I said quickly.

"Oh right. It's okay...who is John?" He sounded nervous.

"A friend. We went out for lunch." I heard a breath being sucked in.

"Like a date?" He was now alarmed.

"No. He is just a friend." I heard an exhale.

"Oh. Well, why haven't you answered your phone? Your family has been worried sick. Are you alright?" A bit mad.

"Of course I am alright. Has anything happened since I left a week ago?" I prepared myself for the wave of drama that was sure to hit me.

"James met his 'one'. His timer started counting two days after you left apparently and he met the boy yesterday." Oh shit. Why have the Gods decided to shit on me now?!

"Is he mad at me?" He must be mad as Hell.

"Yes and no. He called me this morning and was mad but then called me again and was crying. You should call him tomorrow he must be in bed right now." Why was my little brother calling Will? They did get close over the summer.

"I am sorry. I should have not put off my calls." I was a shitty person. Even worse I was a shitty person who did shitty things.

"Why did you?" He always asks the hard questions.

"Well...I...uh..." Crap might as well get it all out. "I felt like my life was calm when I was here, and I guess I didn't want to ruin my calm here. Thailand is like a dream." And I didn't want to go back to my real life.

"Yes, well...night Lizzie" Phew! That went well.

"Night Will." The phone clicked off. He didn't even have the decency to add the good before the night. Goodnight. Well, I didn't have the decency to answer my calls. I am so rude, but I will change and make amends.

I debated calling James. Should I? Shan't I? No! I will call him tomorrow.

Wait a minute. Hold the phone. James met his 'one' yesterday and it was a boy? Holy mother of cows my baby brother is gay. Wait a minute. I shouldn't be surprised. My brother is gay like the sky is blue. My brother is gay. I wondered how my parents were taking it. At least my brother found his 'one'.

I went to sleep with dreams of my family. I really did abandon them. Sometimes I felt like leaving all of civilization and living in a forest, but I knew I couldn't. I was connected to too many strings. I couldn't leave my family. In the end, they were all I had.

**Phew. That was a very long chapter. That chapter was one of the longest things I have ever written. Wait, the longest thing I have ever written is an unpublished document with 7,000 words about a thing I won't tell you about. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. My sincerest apologies for never updating earlier, I was working on essays and catching up on my summer reading. Please review. In the next chapter I will answer all your questions if you have any questions to ask. Also I am giving a sort of preview to the tenth person who reviews this story. So review my lovelies. Next chapter will be up on Monday or Tuesday. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or any mistakes overall. I also got information about Thailand from a friend who is vacationing there so I hope this is good. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice or Timer.**

**I have decided to update earlier because I feel like I owe it to you guys. We will get past this separation quickly and happily. Thanks for the reviews. Uhh okay. Guys I am really scared right now. Thunder is really loud outside my window as I am writing this. What have I done to receive the wrath of Thor!? My puppy is also scared. Anyway, I will start writing this, maybe it can take my mind off of the sky making loud and scary noises outside. **

**Will's Place...**

William Darcy heard his phone ringing in the other room. He quickly ran down the hall and answered it. He then had the terrifying moment of realizing he was falling, his long legs tripped over a pair of shoes and he fell to the ground. He checked the caller ID and stupidly asked if it was her.

Of course it was her. She probably just got back from wherever she was with that guy named John. Even his name sent his spine tingling. He wanted to board a flight out to Thailand and bring her back with him. But he was also mad at her. James had called that day and was furious at Lizzy, he then called back and was really depressed. Poor boy, to be going through that without his closest friend.

He told her all about James' situation and she seemed shocked. He felt bad for hanging up so abruptly but thought no more of it and got up off the floor and fell face down into his bed. He had to go to work in the morning.

**Thailand...**

I groaned when I woke up that morning. I fell out of bed and did my usual morning routine. It was a bright sunny day, so I rode my motorbike to the school. I looked down at my watch. I had two hours to kill before eight o' clock. I left my bike in a small garage connected to the school and walked to the garden.

So many things to think about, so many thoughts to pull apart. I didn't like it, I couldn't handle all the drama. I wish I had a magic genie to take away all my problems with a swipe of his hand. Whoosh and my problems would be gone at the snap of his fingers. I wish.

As soon as I sat down at my spot in the garden I pulled out my phone. I called James, he answered on the fifth ring. We exchanged pleasantries and I told him I was sorry. He forgave me after hearing my reasons and I soon got to hear about his 'one'

"Is he cute?" I questioned.

"Sure, his facial features and the way his body is built is adequate to my tastes and he seems like a nice person." Leave it to James to call someone adequate.

"Good. What's his name and how old is he?" I asked him as I twirled a blade of dried grass through my fingers.

"His name is Tyler and he's 16." He said curtly. I was a bit confused now at his short answer and was I detecting annoyance in that voice of his?

"James...What's wrong?" I said after a pause.

"Liz, just get to the subject you want to talk about." He said as he sighed.

"Which one? How you met? If you like him already? Which one?" What does he want me to talk about? This kid is confusing me.

"I am gay Liz! I am gay. You haven't even spoken a word about that humongous subject! The proverbial elephant in the room is angrily stomping! How did this...It's just so...so true." He trailed off and I could hear his breathing getting faster and thicker.

"Jamie, sweetie. It is all okay. Everything is fine. No one treats gays, or any other person for that matter, any different. The past was filled with old beliefs but the present is filled with new beginnings. Everything is normal." I needed to make him feel better. I needed to make him realise that being born the way that you were born is not a bad thing.

"Liz, Mom is not talking to me. Dad is acting weird and Jane is...Jane is...sh-she doesn't understand." He was crying now. Every heart broken sob hurt me and a knot formed in my throat as my own tears started to emerge. My baby brother, my little Jamie.

"Jamie, I am sorry. Just try to talk to them. I will talk to them as soon as I can. I promise Jamie everything will be alright. Tonight the moon will shine and in the morning the sun will rise. Everything seems confusing right now, but soon it will all become clear. You hear me little brother?" I managed to choke out that whole speech through my own tears. My sweet little brother.

I could hear him calming down. Taking deep breaths and reciting poems. After a while he finally spoke, "Yeah I hear you Lizzie. Loud and clear. I feel a bit better now. I love you big sis." He cleared his throat and I could hear his smile from the way he said the words.

"I love you little brother. I won't leave you again I promise. Oh and James..."

"Yeah?"

"I knew it."

"No! How could have you known I was gay...how did you know?" He was astonished.

"Well, its just there. You are gay. The sun is on fire and the oceans are flooding and you are gay. It is simple really." I checked the time, 6:40 am.

"Thanks Liz. You always know what to say." He then told me wanted to talk with his 'one' about things. We hung up and I lay back on the grass and looked up at the crystal blue sky.

The sky will never fall in my lifetime. The sun will not go out while I am alive. The stars will keep on powdering the night skies as long as I am in their audience. I am a grateful person for these reasons. I have a family who loves me, friends who understand me; but most of all I have a guy who wants to fall in love with me. And for that I am scared, I am scared of how much love can hurt and how much love can consume you. I don't want love to take over my life, I want a story in between the lines. I want paragraphs dedicated to how much I hate a simple noise or word. I want an autobiography filled with my adventures and realizations. I only want _life_ to consume me and ignite me. I don't want to fade away, I want to go out like a million fireworks exploding on a quiet day.

A whistle brought me to my feet. I ran towards the school again. This time I felt the hot wind burning and tickling my cheeks. I felt the sun tanning my skin and my spirit soaring. Flying close to the sun without wings, touching the blue skies with my fingertips. I am content, I am an endless fire in a world of sparks. I am alive.

**Did you guys like it? Any thoughts on how I should progress the relationships between both her students and her new friends? Any thoughts on what Will can be doing? Review! As always sorry for any mistakes :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but I have started working a new fic...I know I still haven't finished A Start but I have begun writing this new fic and I am really excited for it! Okay this chapter deals with really nothing. It is just a filler chapter I suppose. Also during my time away from writing this story I have been reading a regency era fic about Darcy/Elizabeth called Sanguine and it is really good, I suggest you all check it out. Anyways on to the story...you should know that I never liked Jane's Character...so sorry.**

The circumstances which placed William Darcy and I apart was nothing compared to the storm which had befallen on the relationship of Jane and Charles Bingley.

You see my dear readers, Jane and Charles were getting married three months after I left. And when that month came, nothing happened. Mostly because Charles Bingley was found dead in his apartment at 10 am in the morning. It appeared to have looked like a silent death and a muffled gunshot was taken to the head by a surprised Charles Bingley.

You see, Jane had never suspected that Charles Bingley was a gambler and that particular night he had taken from a man who hated to loose, and who really needed the money for his daughter, who was now entering into her second remission of lung cancer. Charles loved to gamble indeed, he had nothing to loose. And so it was, that the terrorist with a reason had followed a smiling Charles Bingley home that night and shot him in cold blood in his own bed.

That morning, Jane had arrived at her fiancé's house in bliss, they were getting married in four days. She went up to his room and screamed. There in the white bed was a pillow with a red circle on Charles Bingley's head. She ran to the phone and immediately called the ambulance. She stood there in shock. He's gone, she thought as her heart pounded in her ears and her eyes watered.

The ambulance came and asked her questions, they then loaded up a lifeless Charles Bingley into the ambulance and Jane was left to wallow in her sadness as her family crowded around her.

This all took place two days ago and no one had thought of calling Lizzie about the horrible news. And so it was that I rung up the Bennet house in my still unknowing world. I was surprised at a crying Jane as she answered her mobile.

"Jane sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked sweetly wondering if her and Charles had had a row.

"You don't know yet, why has no one told you the news?" She said confused and still sniffling.

"What news dearest? Jane, what is wrong?" I asked alarmed, they couldn't have broken up the engagement.

"It's Charles-he wa-he was, oh I can't do this!" Jane screamed and I was met with silence and the faint sound of footsteps. I heard my mother's voice.

"LIzzie dear, you don't know yet, I am sorry, It is just so terrible." Mother said.

"Mom, please tell me the news." I said alarmed.

"It's Charles, he was murdered two days ago." Well, shit the bed it's a tragedy.

"Oh no. I am coming home right now." I told her alarmed as I got up from the picnic table I was sharing with my students as we played with shapes and named them.

"Oh no honey, everything is fine here. We got everything under control. I know how happy you are with those students of yours. We don't need anymore people fussing over Janie. Everything is fine." She said.

I don't know what hurt me more the fact that they didn't notify me of the news immediately or the fact that my mother said they didn't need me. "Okay well can you pass me to Jane?" I asked.

"No she needs alone time. Here is James." She said and James said a small "Hi." as I was passed to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah it's just Jane. I think she is still in shock, but she will get over it...over time." He sighed.

"Right, well. Have you been in contact with Will?" Will hadn't called me for two days. It has been about a two months since the whole fiasco with James and my avoidance with the real world back home.

"Yeah he is here now. He is doing the funeral arrangements. We talked and he seems better than he was before. He misses you though, in all this tragedy he misses you." James said as he sighed again.

"I just can't believe it. Charlie is gone. He is gone, oh my gosh! He was murdered." I said in shock.

"Yeah everyone can't believe it. The Bingley family doesn't know whether to cry or actually believe it. That is what happens when you think someone will always be on this earth. They suddenly go missing." James was a smart boy.

"Yeah well, I have to get back to my class. Lunch is over and they are waiting for me back at the class. Bye James Love you all." I said as the line cut off.

I went back to the class in a daze. Charles was murdered. I quickly taught my students the lesson and soon the bell rung. One of the students, Maik came up to ask if I was okay. I smiled at him and said it was nothing. I then dismissed the students home and went to find John.

I found John spinning his students around in the merry go round. All the children were laughing and screaming "Faster!" John suddenly looked at me frowned at my sad expression and said goodbye to his kids.

"What's wrong Liz?" He said as he grabbed his messenger bag.

And so I told him the long and dreadful story, and he hugged me. He told me everything would work out in the end. I pulled him closer to me, I liked John's hugs.

We soon went back to our "Quarters" and we opened the door to our room mates yelling over a board game. They all looked to us and smiled and asked if we wanted to join in. John and I declined and I went to make food.

As we ate everyone wanted to know why I wasn't telling them one of my stories and I simply said I was tired. John soon told them of the time one of his siblings chased him into a pig pen and the pig trampled him in the ribs which caused him to go to the hospital. We all laughed when he said he now had an awesome scar for the ladies, as he put it.

I went to my room when my phone rang, it was Will. We talked about Charlie and funeral. He said he was missing me. I asked him to come to Thailand in five months so we wouldn't have to be apart for a whole year. We would spend four months together in beautiful Thailand. I should explain, the project gave us four months out of the year to be with the students if they had any questions to ask or if they didn't understand a lesson. The eight hour school day was cut to four hours and the teachers had time to actually see Thailand.

"When we are reunited again, I am never letting you go." He said through the phone.

"I will be happy to be with you, I have missed you a lot." I said to him. In five months we will be together.

"Five months." He sighed.

"Goodnight Will, I miss you." I said as I lay in bed.

"Goodnight Lizzie, I miss you too." He laughed softly and the phone went silent.

Will and I were going to be fine. This tragedy is a tragedy. Charlie is gone, Jane is sad. I cried into my pillow. Why everything had to go wrong, I didn't know.

**Well, there you have it. Apologies for the deaths. It just happened as I wrote the story. As I said before I am letting this story walk on its own. Any comments? Would you like to see something happen in this story? Review please:) And no, John and Lizzie will not have some sort of love affair. John and Lizzie are just really awesome friends. Consider John as another Charlotte.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own P and P or anything else I used in this short chappie:)**

**Hello all! Thanks a million to the...uhh..._four reviews_, awesome! *insert heavy sarcasm* I feel like this story is really taking off. I love ConstanceBoniful, msbookworm93, and Lily Draco for their lovely reviews. My heart leaps out of my chest and on to my computer whenever I see your names. Now, I would like to discuss the topic of Charles' death. First of all, I love killing people...I mean characters from my stories. I like to surprise people who don't like surprises. And also I am not sorry for this chappie.**

The new months brought many friendships that would last forever, one heatwave, and so much love. I was still reeling from the news of Charles the good looking redhead's death, he was such a nice guy. Why did he have to die? I am serious, why? The dude was so damn cool and fun. But like the many stages of life, you have to get over it and move on. I guess it was easier for me since I hardly knew the guy.

The process of getting over this news and the heartache my sister must be going through involved a marathon of Downton Abbey with my roomies(Which made me cry even more) and so many calories. Jesus, I felt fat. Then my second step was jogging through Thailand in my limited amount of free time. And my last step was focusing on my amazing students.

In three months(After Charles' death) I formed a bond between my students that could be called unbreakable. I created new activities for my students and they learned the materials quickly. During lunch, John and I spent the hour with playing with the students. We were soon giving out free piggie back rides and arm swings to the students. It was such a joy seeing their cute faces light up when we finished our lunches and stepped through the gates to join them in their fun.

I reminded myself to never make one student feel left out from the others. I loved hearing them argue in English mixed in with a bit of Thai, it was quite comical and was like watching someone speak 'spanglish' All in all, my students were all very bright and sweet.

During one of my classes, one of my students came up to my desk while they were practicing their words and asked me if they could talk to one of my family members. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to say no to this sweet boy who always turned in his work on time and was so kind to the others.

"Alright, Niran." I said suspiciously then added, "I don't know what you all are planning but I will let you speak with one of my family members." I said raising my voice only to be responded by giggles and "Okays!"

I didn't know who to call. Should I call Will, wait a minute he wasn't family. That thought was quickly eliminated with a blush. Should I call mom or dad? Nope they would just tease me and ask how the weather was. Jane? Nope she wasn't talking to anyone yet. James! My baby brother, he is the good one who is awesome with kids.

So I called James and he picked up with a cheery and slightly confused "Hey Lizzie! Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" I quickly told him what the kids wanted to do and my confusion on their plan. With his okay, I put him on speakerphone.

"Hey everyone!" He said to the class. They all giggled and said their hellos.

Soon all of my kids lined up in a row and said what they liked about me. It was without a doubt the most heartwarming thing I have ever seen, and I am pretty sure I was crying big fat tears. I am pretty sure I cried more than that time my chihuahua died on my birthday. Most of the praise was due to my awesome arm swings(you know? When you take a kids hands in your own and swing them through the air in a circle) but most was how I never yelled at them and was nice. My heart swelled to the size of two houses when they engulfed me in hugs. Oh gosh, I cried and laughed. James was listening trough the whole scene and at the end he told the class how he loved me and "no you cant keep her in Thailand." I laughed at this and told my baby brother how much I wanted to hug him.

"Big sis, as much as I love your hugs, I don't want to be suffocated. I love you, but I have to get back to eating. Bye, I love you and tell the kids that I wish I were there to give them arm swings and piggie back rides too. Oh and Will says he adores you." James ended with a gagging sound. Wait, why is Will with my baby brother? I decided to call him as soon as I got home. Oh my dear Will. We have gotten closer over the months spent apart, we talked for hours about everything and nothing. Damn, I am so close to just falling for him and giving my heart to the cutie. He was just so damn adorable it was frustrating.

As soon as class ended with an arm swing for each of my amazing and kind students, I drove home with John and we sang along to the Russian music I had become so familiar with during our ride back to our Quarters. The artist was still the amazing Vitas but this time he had bought a CD. We sang along to my favorite song Opera #2 and when we tried to copy his amazingly high voice our voices cracked and we burst out in laughter.

"You almost did it! You almost did the high voice!" John said as he laughed.

"Don't tease Johnny! I am not an awesome Russian singer with the lungs of a god." I responded as I nudged him in the arm.

And soon we were swerving on the road and my stomach was lurching and all I could think about was kettle corn...

**To be continued...see below for the reason of this evil cliffhanger...**

**I would now like to sweetly threaten my secret ninja readers who do not leave reviews. I would like to just say, this story will get more horrible and saddening if it only receives a small amount of reviews. This story lives off of the reviews. I am evil, and you will all bow down to me. Except for the aforementioned people above who I said I loved for leaving reviews, they are awesome and will rule the world along side me. Sorry for any grammar mistakes blahblahblah...heed my warnings.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own P and P or timer.**

**Well, I caught some secret ninja readers. Yaaay I knew the threat would work! The threat is still going. If I only get a few reviews than get ready for some 'sad feels' Anyway, I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so on to Chappie 12...oh an by the way Lizzie's dad is also called John.**

**Previously on, Do You Have The Time...**

_"You almost did it! You almost did the high voice!" John said as he laughed._

_"Don't tease Johnny! I am not an awesome Russian singer with the lungs of a god." I responded as I nudged him in the arm._

_And soon we were swerving on the road and my stomach was lurching and all I could think about was kettle corn..._

We were crashing. The car had swerved, and we were crashing right into the other car. I wasn't really thinking as my insides were pulled in by the seatbelt and the car had crashed into what felt like a boulder, but was really only another car. As soon as our car met with the other, the airbags flew out a bit too late and my forehead met the dashboard of the car. I blacked out. I faintly heard screaming and the sound of my name in my ear. But all I saw when I closed my eyes was Will. It was Will.

**After...**

I woke up to the sound of beeping and soft talking. I opened my eyes to the bright morning light that shone through the windows. I felt like I was forgetting something. Something...something. What was it? A man and a woman were in the room with me. They cried out in joy when I woke up and moved to my side.

All I could think was, who were they? Who was I? Where was I? What am I doing here? How did I get here?

But they were making my head hurt with their cries of joy. "Oh my dear Lizzie! John, honey! Call the doctor!" to which the older man responded "Yes Fanny I already have." I must be Lizzie. I looked up at them. The one who just spoke was John, he looked like he was in his sixties or late fifties, grey hair and a slightly worried look. The woman who he just called Fanny looked to be also in her sixties or late fifties, she looked frantic and nervous. Who were they?

The doctor came in and interrupted my thoughts on the people in my room. "Hello. I am Dr. Philips, can you look into this light?" I did as he asked and he put the blinding light away. "Now, I am going to ask you a few questions." I nodded. "Do you know your name?" I croaked out "Lizzie...they were saying it." I said as I looked toward the couple in confusion. Dr. Philips looked worried, "Lizzie, do you know who they are?" He asked slowly. I shook my head no and a pain came over my head and I winced. Dr. Philips sighed then asked "What was the last thing you remember?" I answered in negative, "I don't remember a thing, Doctor. Doctor, why am I here?" I asked. He looked pensive for a minute, he then said, "You were in a car accident. You had the most injury. The others only had a few scrapes and one broken bone, but you however have been in a coma for at least two weeks." Two weeks! I lost my memory! What!? I soon was frantic, I was asking questions, yelling at them. Why couldn't I remember?

I was then sedated and my tired eyes fell shut.

The next day I awoke it was already night time and a man was sleeping on a chair next to me. He had curly dark hair and my hands itched to run through the curls. Who was he? I then saw a boy, he was on the couch in front of my hospital bed, chewing his nails. Who was he?

I coughed loudly and realised I was thirsty. I looked for water. Weren't hospitals supposed to have water somewhere. A cup was soon in front of my face and I was surprised. The long arm belonged to the man that was sitting next to me. I looked at him in confusion and his expression went from hopeful to agonized in a matter of minutes. I felt like I had broken his heart, yet I didn't know who he was. The boy who was chewing on his nails rushed to my side, "Lizzie! Finally you're awake..." He then trailed off when he saw my confused expression.

"I am Lizzie." I said simply as I finished off the water. They both looked at each other with sad eyes. I looked at the walls. The television was put on low and was showing some sort of movie. It then switched to commercials. Everything was so weird. The commercial was about kettle corn. I then remembered lights, glittering lights in the trees. What were lights doing in the trees? I turned to look at the man for the answer.

"Will, what were lights doing in the trees?" I questioned.

His face then lit up and a brilliant smile took the place of a sad pout. I then realised...I knew his name! Will!

"You know my name! Lizzie, you know my name!" He said as his eyes glistened with tears and he kissed my hand.

"Will!" I said and a rush of memories flew back into my head. All the moments were with Will, all the times he kissed my hand and looked at me with those amazing eyes. All the times we laughed together, and joked around. Our walks to the park. The glittering lights on the trees at the festival.

I then looked at the boy, James! I opened my arms for a hug. He exhaled and looked relieved and jumped into my arms. I remembered everything. My family, my students, my William Darcy.

"I remembered you." I said as I touched Will's stubbly cheek.

His eyes shimmered and he laughed as he responded with, "How could you forget me." I laughed and soon our laughter was filling the room.

I then remembered my parents. Where were they? Where was Jane? I asked Will these questions, he took out his phone and called them.

They came in under five minutes and were just getting something to eat. My dad wrapped me up in a hug that filled my nose with the familiar scent of cigar smoke and cinnamon. My mom cried as she hugged me, "Don't ever break our hearts again, Elizabeth. Do you understand? Never break our hearts again." She said into my neck as her voice cracked. I promised. Where was Jane? A headache soon made everything hurt and I winced. I was given medicine again and was told to take it easy.

I was then asleep and I dreamt of lights. They were everywhere. Suddenly, the lights were close and I woke up with a start as someone screamed in my dream. It was all my fault. The crash was my fault. Where was John? Where was Jane? It was my fault. Where was John? Does he blame me for all the trouble? Where was Jane? Does she not want to put up with me? Is she mad at me? Where was my older sister and my best friend?

**Okay, I know it's not that happy and everything but it will get happier soon...well unless people don't review. Tell me where you all think Jane and John are? Tell me about how you think Will and Lizzie's relationship could progress from here...review! Next chapter will be up by next week or earlier.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fudge this story. I am out. Last chapter, because at this point I have stopped trying. On to the last chapter which will most likely be shit.**

I am alone, I am finally by myself. The grass is still green, the air is still hot. The flowers still have all those weird colors making them look like a weird painting. It feels normal, finally.

The week after I got out of the hospital, I went back to teaching my students. I couldn't let John teach both his class and my class for another day. He had always come home looking tired and sad. Fortunately, John had received no injuries from the crash. He had visited me two days after I woke up and explained why he was gone. Apparently, he felt guilty for losing control of the wheel so carelessly. I had told him I felt guilty for pushing him. We hugged and cried and everything was okay after that...but Will was a bit jealous and angry at John.

Jane was gone. My family had rung the house about ten times to see if she was okay and that they were going to stay with me in Thailand for four more days. When we were losing hope that she would never pick up and that something bad had happened, Charlotte picked up the phone and said that her room looked empty with a note saying that she left to heal. We were all shocked, why would Jane leave somewhere all alone? She was 24, but she couldn't just leave. After Charlie had proposed she had dropped out of college. How would she get a job?

She never even said goodbye.

So, here I am, sitting cross legged on the grass and looking up at the sky. I remembered looking up at that same sky and feeling like I could soar. Now, all I want is to become lost. To become engulfed by its blue color and to be forgotten. But I have students to teach in an hour, family to love, and I have Will. I have Will, I smile at that. Will, was the only one to make me smile in the past days, he was the only one who agreed with me when I said I wanted to stay. Of course, that deal came with him also staying with me. We had argued and I felt like he was trying to babysit me. Oh my dear Will.

_"If you want to stay than I am staying as well." He said as he took my hand. I shook my head and responded with a hard "No."_

_"But you just got out of the hospital!" He said shocked._

_"Yes. But I'll feel like you're trying to coddle me and your too overprotective right now. Why can't we just stick to the plan we had!" I responded._

_"Because, I don't want to leave you! I can't do it again. I can't be on the other side of the world apart from you again. That's too far." His voice had gotten quieter as he said this and he sounded sad. I was then okay with it and hugged him. His warmth seeped into me and I could feel him everywhere. He was like a human furnace and I was cold. _

And so, Will has been staying with me for the past two weeks or so. He has been with me ever since Jane left us. I thought about her a lot now. Her calmness always soothed me, she was a constant in my life and she just left. She was so heartbroken that she couldn't bear the thought of staying where she saw Charlie everywhere. The poor guy got himself shot and my sister left.

James is doing fine, him and his 'one' are the best of friends right now. I like his partner, he seems like an awesome guy. I heard a whistle in the distance, I got up and sighed. I smiled. Today would be a great day. I have students to teach some English to. I smiled and ran to my class like that day so many months ago.

**Two months later...**

"Will! No! You cheater! I can't believe you cheated!" I screamed as I looked at the table.

"I did not cheat! You ask Mary if I cheated and she will tell you the truth!" He said as he pointed to Mary with a pleading look.

"You did cheat! I saw you!" Lydia yelled back as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Yeah, we both saw you. You think we weren't looking because we were!" Kitty said as she followed Lydia's lead.

"Guys! Calm down. It's just a game!" John said as he laughed.

"Oh, piss off John! This game is running on a bet and he cheated. I don't want to wash all of your dishes for another month!" I yelled back.

"Okay fine! I cheated." Will finally admitted as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Then you will have to do the dishes for the whole month." John said as he led Will to the stacks of dishes on the counter and in the sink. Will gasped and ran his hands through his hair.

"I-I can't do this. It will take hours!" Will manages to squeak out as he sits on a chair. The rest of the group are laughing at him and putting more pots and pans on the counter.

"Aw my poor boo! This is what you get for cheating." I singsonged as I fixed his hair. He sighed and put his head in the crook of my neck,"Can you help me and be my knight in shining armor?" he whispered against my ear. I sighed, but then I remembered that time he called my favorite book 'tolerable, but not enough to tempt me to read it again." I laughed and whispered back, "Are the dishes not tolerable enough for you to have to do them every single day for the next month?" He groaned and walked back to the sink. I went upstairs giving him a teasing smile and laughing evilly.

In the early hours of the morning Will snuggled up beside me on my small bed and whispered, "Done. They were tolerable enough. The time alone gave me time to think..." He trailed off, I turned to look at him. "To think about what?" I whispered back. "Us." He smiled at me, his teeth shining in the pale light of the moon. "And what have you-" I am cut off by a kiss. I love Will's kisses they make me feel happy and loved. He makes me feel happy and loved.

"I want to marry you." He whispers back. My heart beats faster.

"What! Now?" I whisper back slightly alarmed. Marriage? Do I want marriage? Do I want to do the traditional thing and get married? Have the 'perfect family' with a picket fence and a family safe car? I look at Will.

"When we get back home, can I marry you?" He had the biggest smile on his face.

"We go home in three months." I whispered back.

"Yes, and you could meet my mother and my aunts. They will love you, like I do." He kept talking.

"Will?" I whispered back. I looked into his eyes, those eyes that shone in the darkness and only saw happiness. I saw a family filled with love and laughter and knew he was the right one. I knew he was my matching piece. The person who would make me smile when I am sad. Make me move to the future instead of living in the past. I loved Will. And he loved me, so why the fuck not?

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

**Boom! Done. I got a little John Green-ish at the end, but fuck it. Sorry for my language. I am done. Thanks for everything, except all my secret ninja readers, this thanks doesn't apply to you guys. Mwahaha this story ended badly but my philosophy is, "Fuck it." This all started as a joke anyway. This whole story was a joke, I hate the movie Timer...I mean the idea is awesome but the movie was shit. Bye! Again, sorry for my language *shrugs***


End file.
